


Disney XD

by hagridsboots



Series: Marvel [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Marvel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556662
Kudos: 2





	1. Allie Stark V1

**Name: Allie Stark**

**Alias: Subject A**

**Date Of Creation: **September 2, 1945****

**Age: 74**

**Eye Color: **Brown, Green (Triton App) Blood Red (Virus)****

****

**Family:** **James Stark - Father**

**Howard Stark - Adoptive Father, Uncle**

**Maria Stark - Adoptive Mother, Aunt**

**Tony Stark - Younger Adoptive Brother, Cousin**

**Bea Stark - Younger Sister**

**Cora Stark - Younger Sister**

**Faceclaim: Paris Berelc**

**Bionic Abilities:**

**Super Strength, Super Jump, Heat Vision, Flame Vision, Super Durability,**

**Resistance to Extreme Temperatures, Plasma Grenades, Blast Wave, Voice Mimicry,**

**Mental Link, Underwater Breathing, Pressurized Lung Capacity**

****Non-Bionic Abilities:** **

****Martial Arts, Quick Thinking, Bravery, Interrogation Resistance Training, Resistance to Extreme Temperatures** **

****


	2. Allie Stark V2

**Name: Allie Stark**

**Alias: Subject A Body Two**

**Date Of Creation: **September 2, 1945****

**Age: 74**

**Eye Color: **Brown, Green (Triton App) Blood Red (Virus)****

****

**Family:** **James Stark - Father**

**Howard Stark - Adoptive Father, Uncle**

**Maria Stark - Adoptive Mother, Aunt**

**Tony Stark - Younger Adoptive Brother, Cousin**

**Bea Stark - Younger Sister**

**Cora Stark - Younger Sister**

**Faceclaim: Cierra Ramirez**

****

**Bionic Abilities:**

**Super Strength, Super Jump, Heat Vision, Flame Vision, Super Durability,**

**Resistance to Extreme Temperatures, Plasma Grenades, Blast Wave, Voice Mimicry,**

**Mental Link, Underwater Breathing, Pressurized Lung Capacity**

****Non-Bionic Abilities:** **

****Martial Arts, Quick Thinking, Bravery, Interrogation Resistance Training, Resistance to Extreme Temperatures** **

****


	3. Bea Stark V1

**Name: Bea Stark**

**Alias: Subject B**

**Date Of Creation: September 2, 1945**

**Age: 74**

**Eye Color: Brown, Green (Triton App) Blood Red (Virus)**

****

**Family: James Stark - Father**

**Howard Stark - Adoptive Father, Uncle**

**Maria Stark - Adoptive Mother, Aunt**

**Tony Stark - Younger Adoptive Brother, Cousin**

**Allie Stark - Older Sister**

**Cora Stark - Younger Sister**

**Faceclaim: Kelli Berglund**

****

**Bionic Abilities:**

**Super Speed, Mental Navigation System, Speed Blast, Speed Fighting,**

**Speed Talking, Speed Typing, Sonic Cyclone, Speed Drawing/Painting,**

**Vacuum Generation,** **Speed Whirl, Super Jump, Wall Sticking, Super Agility,**

**Invisibility, Vocal Manipulation, Resistance to Extreme Climates, Super Durability,**

**Non-Bionic Abilities:**

**Martial Arts, Bravery, Great Aiming/Markswoman, Girl Tears, Interrogation Resistance Training**

****


	4. Bea Stark V2

****

**Name: Bea Stark**

**Alias: Subject B Body Two**

**Date Of Creation: September 2, 1945**

**Age: 74**

**Eye Color: Brown, Green (Triton App) Blood Red (Virus)**

****

**Family: James Stark - Father**

**Howard Stark - Adoptive Father, Uncle**

**Maria Stark - Adoptive Mother, Aunt**

**Tony Stark - Younger Adoptive Brother, Cousin**

**Allie Stark - Older Sister**

**Cora Stark - Younger Sister**

**Faceclaim: Ana De Armas**

****

**Bionic Abilities:**

**Super Speed, Mental Navigation System, Speed Blast, Speed Fighting,**

**Speed Talking, Speed Typing, Sonic Cyclone, Speed Drawing/Painting,**

**Vacuum Generation,** **Speed Whirl, Super Jump, Wall Sticking, Super Agility,**

**Invisibility, Vocal Manipulation, Resistance to Extreme Climates, Super Durability,**

**Non-Bionic Abilities:**

**Martial Arts, Bravery, Great Aiming/Markswoman, Girl Tears, Interrogation Resistance Training**

****


	5. Cora Stark V1

**Name: Cora Stark**

**Alias: Subject C**

**Date Of Creation: **September 2, 1945****

**Age: 74**

**Eye Color: **Brown, Green (Triton App) Blood Red (Virus)****

****** **

**Family:**

**James Stark - Father**

**Howard Stark - Adoptive Father, Uncle**

**Maria Stark - Adoptive Mother, Aunt**

**Tony Stark - Younger Adoptive Brother, Cousin**

**Allie Stark - Older Sister**

**Bea Stark - Older Sister**

**Faceclaim: Kira Kosarin**

****

**Bionic Abilities:**

****Telekinesis, Telekinetic Blast, Semi-Force Field Generation, Telekinetic Maneuver,** **

****Binding, Telekinetic Combustion/Explosion, Ergokinesis, Freeze Breath,** **

****Stone Transformation, Ice Ball Projection, Heat Breath, Fire Ball Projection,** **

****Super Intelligence, Ergokinesis, Danger Sense, Destruction/Disintegration, Electrokinesis,** **

****Force Field Generation** **

****Non-Bionic Abilities:** **

****Photographic Memory, Acrobatics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Bo-Staff** ** **Combatant**

****


	6. Cora Stark V2

****

**Name: Cora Stark**

**Alias: Subject C Body 2**

**Date Of Creation: **September 2, 1945****

**Age: 74**

**Eye Color: **Brown, Green (Triton App) Blood Red (Virus)****

****** **

**Family:**

**James Stark - Father**

**Howard Stark - Adoptive Father, Uncle**

**Maria Stark - Adoptive Mother, Aunt**

**Tony Stark - Younger Adoptive Brother, Cousin**

**Allie Stark - Older Sister**

**Bea Stark - Older Sister**

**Faceclaim: Adelaide Kane**

****

**Bionic Abilities:**

****Telekinesis, Telekinetic Blast, Semi-Force Field Generation, Telekinetic Maneuver,** **

****Binding, Telekinetic Combustion/Explosion, Ergokinesis, Freeze Breath,** **

****Stone Transformation, Ice Ball Projection, Heat Breath, Fire Ball Projection,** **

****Super Intelligence, Ergokinesis, Danger Sense, Destruction/Disintegration, Electrokinesis,** **

****Force Field Generation** **

****Non-Bionic Abilities:** **

****Photographic Memory, Acrobatics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Bo-Staff** ** **Combatant**

****


End file.
